ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
' Omnitrix Access: Available/Additional Form '''Ghostfreak' is an Ectonurite (ecto playing on ectoplasm) from the planet Anur Phaetos (phaetos playing on Phaëton). It is the 10th Alien to appear on the show. Appearance Ghostfreak's first form is a one-eyed ghost with black lines in which it's eye can travel through. Ghostfreak can transform it's mass into different shapes and sizes. Ghostfreak's evil form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a clear head, although upside down, his tentacles, hidden underneath the first form is revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) now has claws instead of droopy hands. Ghostfreak is believed to be somehow related to the Ben 10 Alien Force alien, Big Chill. Because of the fact that both of them became rogue aliens, attempting to free themselves from the grasp of the Omnitrix. The only difference is that Ghostfreak did it because he wanted to take over the world. He was helped in his effort by his three henchmen. Their plan was to use Crodium to blanket the earth in eternal darkness thus letting Ghostfreak be at full power. Mutation of everything living thing on earth was just a side effect. Big Chill did it because he was going through a reproductive cycle.Ghostfreak had two differerent transformations, it might be like that because the episode is about the other ghostfreak taking over Ben in Ghostfreak version. When Ben reaquired Zs'Skayrs DNA in Alien Force by somehow absorbing his entire being into the omnitrix, the result was a version of Ghostfreak without his protective skin, and slightly less threatening than the original Zs'Skayr, having shorter spines, a less pronounced chest,and a less angular skull/head. This can possibly be attributed to his age, which has been proven to cause a change in the aliens. Abilities in Last Laugh.]] Ghostfreak is a shadowy, phantom-like alien, and has ectoplasm that can change its body density. When he makes his ectoplasm thinner, he can pass though solid matter;if he makes his ectoplasm even thinner he can also turn invisible. When his ectoplasm is thicker he can be hit with soild objects. Being composed of ectoplasm, he floats naturally too. He may have only one eye, but he can position it anywhere on his body by using a track traced along his skin. His natural appearance strikes fear in the hearts of people everywhere, and sometimes even Ben is creeped out. Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals his horrifying true form. Direct light and chemicals that can affect his body will nullify his invisibility and intangibility. He is also not meant for extreme combat with his second layer of skin. He was removed from the omnitrix when he escaped because Ectonurites have the miraculous ability to possess life from the singlest strand of DNA. He was trapped inside of the Omnitrix again before he was incinerated by Ben in Be Afraid of the Dark. Ectonurites are perhaps the most frightening creatures in the galaxy. With an exposed and upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, gray blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, and white claws. They can also possess people for limited periods of time. Ectonurites also have powerful psychic abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis, but the extent of these abilities remains unclear and has not been shown in the series. Ghostfreak can shoot a purple beam when he pulls back his skin. This ability was confirmed in the episode Be Afraid of The Dark when Benvicktor and Ghostfreak locked beams in the vacuum of space. But we have never seen Ben use this ability as Ghostfreak as after Ghostfreak escaped, he never used this form again. Minor Ghostfreaks Ghostfreak(s) can also turn people into minor Ghostfreaks, in which they look like the very first form of Ghostfreak in Ben 10 original. Unlike Ghostfreak-Ben, however, their eye is much bigger, bigger than humans and (possibly) cannot be moved around. Weaknesses Direct exposure to sunlight can greatly harm and even kill Ghostfreak without the second layer of skin. Certain substances can also neutralize his phasing ability and his invisibility. This weakness is the result of Zs'Skayr (Ghostfreak's real name) removing his protective second layer of skin after being seperated from Ben. Ghostfreak's death happens when Ben opened the roof of a space ship when in space so the light of the Sun shined onto Ghostfreak killing him. Planet Though many legends have long spoken of it as the center where galactic chaos springs forth, not much is known about the shadowy world of Anur Phaetos. Some say it is more of a dimensional realm than a planet. Lacking individuality, Ectonurites seem to be part of a dark mass consciousness that literally composes the fabric of their domain. Since no voyager has ever returned to tell tales of a visit and there is scant evidence as to the true nature of its existence, Anur Phaetos remains the galaxy’s most dangerous mystery. Ben 10: Alien Force He makes a reappearance on the Omnintrix in the episode Ghost Town. He will make another rummored appearance in the rummored Evolutions Episode: Ghosts and Bones. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Villians